This proposal requests $381,491 for the purchase of a Caliper LifeSciences IVIS Spectrum in vivo imaging system for the University of South Carolina. The IVIS Spectrum is a state-of-the-art instrument that will meet the in vivo fluorescence and bioluminescence imaging needs of the University of South Carolina biomedical research community for the next several years. The system will enable in vivo biophotonic imaging for the purpose of non-invasively and longitudinally monitoring disease processes, cellular responses and genetic pathways in mouse and rat models used by all of the investigators on this proposal. There are no in vivo imaging systems for fluorescence and bioluminescence imaging at the University of South Carolina. Investigators on this proposal are ten well funded scientists representative of the larger biomedical research community at the University of South Carolina that will benefit from acquisition of the IVIS Spectrum in vivo imaging system. As a group the investigators are Principle Investigators of a P20 Center for Colon Cancer Research COBRE, a P01 Center for CAM Research on Autoimmune and Inflammatory Diseases, 11 R01 grants, an American Heart Association Scientist Development grant, and an American Cancer Society Research Scholar Grant. They are also a mix of senior and junior investigators that represent the Colleges of Arts and Sciences, Public Health, Pharmacy, and Medicine. In addition, Drs. Price and Pena are PIs of Cores for Center grants that interact with a large number of investigators around the state of South Carolina and this technology will be made available to all investigators involved with these biomedical research programs. The system will be housed in the Instrumentation Resource Facility of the University Of South Carolina School Of Medicine. The IRF is an established core biotechnology facility serving the University of South Carolina as well as several other undergraduate and graduate institutions in the State of South Carolina. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Non-invasive imaging of living animals over time has become an important research tool in monitoring the progression of a number of diseases including cancer, inflammatory responses, and cardiovascular disease. The IVIS Spectrum fluorescence and bioluminescence technology requested in this proposal will be an important tool for biomedical researchers at the University of South Carolina in their efforts to develop translational research programs in these areas as well as in development of new drugs and treatment regimens.